2Practice Room (Exo - Hunhan)
by MissKpop101
Summary: It's a hot day, and Sehun has been crushing on Luhan for the longest time. The Exo members decide to give up practicing for the day due to the extreme heat. When he gets Luhan alone in the practice room, what will those two do?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! This is my second fanfic, but I'm not done my first one yet either, y'all should check it out on my profile! I know Luhan left the group, but I still consider all of them in Exo when I'm writing my fics :') I'm not sure if this is going to be an ongoing story or if it's going to be a one-shot/two-shot/short story. Comment or message me, what should I do and what you want to read! :)**

 **Sehun**

It was the hottest day of the summer so far, and practice was icky. Sticky. Sweaty. Simply put it, it was gross and nobody had the heart to practice. Even with the air conditioning on, the weather was just so hot and there were just too many dancing bodies in the room for it to cool down at all. Finally, Tao had the courage to say, "Come on, guys, let's just take a small break or leave for a while, I really don't want to do this today, it's too hot." After he said that, all the members started pitching in. "I can't even focus, there's no point in doing this," D.O complained. Suho sighed deeply, "You know what, let's just call it a day." The members cheered and started gathering their things to take home.

Meanwhile, Sehun was standing slightly away from the group, quietly looking at his Luhan hyung quietly gathering all his things, sweat rolling down his forehead, dripping off of strands of stray hair, drenching his neck and collarbones and also the loose sleeveless shirt he was wearing. Luhan sighed a cute little sigh and ran a hand across his forehead and the back of his neck, and wiped it on his shirt. Sehun gasped the smallest gasp when he saw Luhan's bellybutton and his subtle abs, which was a rare sight, even among Exo members who were like family.

"Sehun, aren't you getting your stuff?" Suho asked him, he was always the mom in the group, making sure everyone was taken care of. "Uh, yeah, I will soon, I might get some more practice done, I don't know." He replied, eyes still on Luhan. Suho followed his gaze, and sputtered when he saw that Sehun's strong gaze was on Luhan, the seemingly most innocent member of the group, although Sehun was the youngest out of the 12 boys. "S-Sehun, um, I- uh, just, be safe, okay? Don't take it too f-far, remember we still h-have to be a group, o-okay? Um, g-good luck?" Sehun barely heard Suho's flustered and motherly voice, as he watched Luhan get up and stretch while letting out a small moan. He tore his eyes away and looked around the practice room. Already there were only 7 members left in the room, themselves included. Tao was walking around like a zombie, dark circles as prominent as ever, Lay and Kris were chattering in Mandarin, already heading for the door, and Baekhyun saw Sehun and Suho and came over to where they were. "Yo, let's go home." He said lazily, clapping Suho on the back. He made his way over to Luhan, saying something similar. Suho smiled weakly at Sehun and waved, and walked out the door.

Luhan and Baekhyun were right behind Suho. It was now or never. Sehun mustered up his courage and blurted out, "W-wait, Luhan hyung, can you help me work on a specific dance part in the song? I just can't get it right, I keep messing it up." Luhan looked startled and looked over at Baekhyun for help, but Baekhyun held up his two hands and said, "Nah, I'm just a vocal, we both suck, but Lu's still better at dancing than I am. See ya later!" He zoomed out the door, relieved that he didn't have to stay longer.

 **Luhan**

 _Did Sehun just ask me to stay behind? How am I going to handle this coolly? Oh well, better enjoy it while i can! WHEEE SEHUN! Wait . . . I can't dance though, oh no . . . no, Luhan, who cares? You're alone with Sehun! Just act . . . natural, Luhan. Natural._

 **No one's POV**

Luhan looked reluctant, but being the nice boy he was, he cheerfully set down his bag and said, "Okay, let me just text Suho hyung to let him know we're staying longer." Sehun nodded and swallowed. "Um, I can try to turn on the AC higher while you do that, and hopefully it might cool down with just two of us in here now." Luhan smiled genuinely, despite the boiling heat, "Okay! I'll text him quickly!"

Despite what Sehun had hoped, the temperature in the room stayed the same, and the two boys slumped down to take a break, feeling like steam was curling off their bodies. Sehun enjoyed the heat, and sweating, and let Luhan take his cold towel. He could tell Luhan was a little frustrated, after 20 minutes of dancing Sehun wasn't getting any better, possibly even worse, but little did he know, it was all an act. Sehun knew he had to initiate something, and soon, but he was still feeling unsure of himself. "Sehun, how is this even possible? You seemed to have everything down earlier! And you're usually a better dancer than me!" Luhan questioned him, genuinely wondering what had happened. "Sorry hyung, I guess I'm just distracted. Today's just not my day." Sehun mumbled, not sure of what to say. Luhan smiled reassuringly and nodded, "That's okay, but what's so distracting? There's nothing here. Is something wrong?" Sehun decided to take the chance, if Luhan rejected, he'd just live with it. "What's so distracting? It's you, hyung, you're really distracting." Luhan's eyes widened, "Sorry! Should I change or something? Is it my shirt?" He pointed at his multicoloured striped shirt. "Um, sure, I guess." Sehun was caught off guard, he didn't know if Luhan understood what he was trying to say, and his eyes widened as Luhan took his shirt off and discarded it off to the side, crawled over to his bag with his back to Sehun, and started rummaging through it for a darker shirt.

 **At Exo's dorm**

"Dude, just what are they practicing? Sehun wasn't even that bad, like I know he was tired from playing games all night, but I didn't think he had to do too much practicing, just get caught up a little. He's better than Luhan usually, isn't he?" Kris expressed in slow Korean, as Xiumin helpfully added, "Should we call them and see how they're doing?" To which Suho frantically shrieked, "No! I mean, honestly didn't you guys see Sehun messing up? Maybe since it was too hot you guys didn't pay attention, but I think if we call them it'll distract them even more. Sehun and Luhan have great chemistry already, we should let them practice and not bother them. If they stay too long we can check up on them, but it's been barely half an hour." The other members looked slightly confused at Suho's sudden outburst, but shrugged it off and the members continued chatting about other things.

 **At the practice room**

Sehun crawled over behind Luhan, took a deep breath, and said, "Hyung, I meant that I like you, and being in the same room as you alone is distracting, and I really really like you. A lot." He saw Luhan stiffen, and turn around. Sehun inched closer to Luhan, as Luhan backed up into the wall. He put his hands on the wall, leaning into Luhan, and buried his face in Luhan's neck. "Do you like me too?" He felt Luhan swallow, and say, "U-uh, Sehun, um, I-" He was obviously at a loss for words, but he wasn't resisting or showing signs of discomfort, so Sehun lifted his head from the crook of Luhan's neck, held him at arm length by his shoulders and looked into his eyes and said, "Luhan hyung. I'm being totally serious right now. Whenever you dance with your sexy body or sing with your adorable voice or laugh your cute laugh or smile your charming smile, I just want to kiss you and hug you and make you mine. I'm not joking around, hyung. Sorry if I messed up our friendship." Sehun smiled sadly when Luhan's face stayed frozen and hugged him really quick, then letting go of him entirely. As he started to get up, Luhan flung himself at him and hugged him back.

Luhan couldn't believe that Sehun had confessed to him. Since the beginning of Exo, Luhan had had eyes for Sehun, and he was even happier when fans started shipping HunHan, because little did they know, so did he!

"Um, Sehun, actually, I um, l-like you too. So don't worry, y-you didn't m-mess anything up!" Sehun froze, as if he wasn't believing what was actually happening, and hugged Luhan back tightly. "Oh my lord, thank you, thank god, that would have been really awkward and embarrassing. Also, the fact that you actually like me back, that's also like a super big perk. Just like, you know, the best thing that's ever happened to me." Sehun rattled off super fast and leaned back enough to be able to look into Luhan's eyes. He held Luhan's chin in his hand and leaned in to kiss him.

Although this was technically Sehun's first real kiss, it didn't feel awkward or weird, he just wanted to kiss Luhan and focused on his lips, lightly and sweetly moving his lips to Luhan's lips, not parting until they needed to breathe. They looked at each other for a second, and both leaned in again. Sehun's hands creeped up Luhan's abs and his toned back. Luhan gasped but didn't pull away, which Sehun took as a signal and hugged him with one arm as they made out while taking off his own shirt with the other arm. Luhan's hands traveled up to Sehun's neck and he hooked his around Sehun and Sehun made another bold move. His hands started traveling to Luhan's skinny chest and he touched his nipples lightly at first, but started pinching and tweaking them as Luhan made a short guttural moan, then a higher and longer one as Sehun's hands traveled down to his pants and caressed his inner thighs. "S-Sehun, mm!" He managed to squeak out as Sehun reached into the waistband of Luhan's pants and started pulling down.

"Are you okay with going all the way?" Sehun asked in his husky voice that seemed even deeper from lust and want.

"I-" Luhan seemed to struggle to find the right words. "I-"

 **Aaaaaand that's where it's going to end for now! I feel really cruel, but I don't think the end product will be good if I keep writing because I'm really tired, so I'll continue this another day, perhaps tomorrow. I think it's going to be a two-shot, but I'm not sure yet, and you guys should let me know what you want too! :) Feel free to request other pairings as well :)**


	2. Chapter 2 - END

**Okay, so, I'm back, like I said! I was just really tired last night, and it's exams week, so I'm kind of stressed, too :( This will probably end as a two-shot, but I might write sequels or extra stories to it, who knows? ;) This chapter actually ended up to be a bit longer than the first one, so bear with me! The first one was about 1800 words, but this one is about 2800 words, which is about 1000 words longer. It's actually the longest chapter I've written, but I didn't want to cut it off in the middle and make an awkward three-shot, so here it is! Hope you like it :)**

 _Last chapter..._

 _"Are you okay with going all the way?" Sehun asked in his husky voice that seemed even deeper from lust and want._

 _"I-" Luhan seemed to struggle to find the right words. "I-"_

Sehun pulled back hesitantly and looked at Luhan, worried. "L-Luhan?" Luhan shook his head and yelled at himself mentally. _Just say yes already! Sehun's misunderstanding again!_ "U-uh, y-y-eah, I want t-to." He looked down and blushed furiously, but wrapped his arms around Sehun's waist. Sehun smiled at the contact and ran his finger across the side of Luhan's face and lifted his chin to bring his lips to his own. When they parted, he said, "Now it's only going to get better." He winked at Luhan and turned his eyes to the small parts of the waistband of Luhan's boxer briefs and deliberately licked his lips, eyes smugly looking up at Luhan, who was already a hot mess, anticipating what was coming.

Sehun pulled down Luhan's pants, not surprised to find a small tent in his boxer briefs, and palmed Luhan's erection, making it slowly grow bigger. He nudged and kneaded Luhan through the fabric, and Luhan whined, not wanting to be teased. "Sehuuuuun, don't teaseeeee." Sehun smirked and Luhan moaned as he hooked his fingers into the waistband of his underwear and pulled them off, leaving Luhan completely exposed to Sehun. He blushed at the embarrassment, but closed his eyes in ecstasy when Sehun took his member into his mouth and sucked the whole member once, making a popping sound when he released it from his mouth. "S-sehun, m-more!" Luhan tremebled and grabbed Sehun's hair, pushing his head back to his crotch, wanting more. Sehun avoided Luhan's member and cocked his head to the side, smirking. "More what, Luhan hyung? Tell me what you want."

Luhan blushed hard, and it took him awhile to say it, but he couldn't just hold his lust and said, "I-I want you to g-give me a . . . a b-blow . . . j-job-b-b a-and not t-tease m-m-me." He hung his head, trying to hide his embarrassment and Sehun danced internally, heart exploding from Luhan's cuteness.

Sehun smirked one again, and simply said, "Okay, hyung." He took Luhan's member into his mouth once more and started sucking vigorously, making Luhan moan continuously and grab fistfuls of Sehun's hair. Luhan wasn't that small, but he wasn't that big, either, and it didn't take long for him to scream out, "S-sehun, I-I'm going—" and right before he climaxed, Sehun stopped and completely took his mouth off of Luhan, and in a split second, held both of Luhan's arm above his head.

 **At Exo's dorm**

Suho had a bad feeling about this. I mean, he had been anxious all along, but he had suddenly felt a jolt of uneasiness. Who knew what that wolf Sehun was doing to his darling Luhan? Sehun was the maknae, but it was all a disguise, he was a dirty perv and Luhan was as pure as a baby. He had told the members that they would be disturbing the practice if they called, but he wanted them to be disturbed, if Sehun was really doing what he had seemed to want to do. _Calm down, Suho._ He told himself. _They're probably just talking about stuff and working on the choreo._ He didn't remind himself about the direct content of what they could be talking about, and he also didn't remind himself of the fact that Luhan was not the best dancer of the group, and Sehun was a great dancer. He forced himself to think of other things and left the room, looking for someone to help him take his mind off things.

 **At the practice room**

Luhan growled at the sudden lack of friction and bucked his hips, wanting anything, any touch at all. He pouted and whimpered to Sehun, "Mm, Sehuuuun, I was gonna cum, why did you do that? Let my hands goooo, I wanna keep going already." Sehun stroked Luhan once and resumed holding his wrists against the wall above his head. "Keep going how? Tell me, hyung, what do you want to do?" Luhan was still blushing as red as a tomato, sweat rolling down his forehead, and breathing hard. He whispered, "I want to cum. And I want you to fuck me." Sehun's eyes widened at how quickly and boldly Luhan had responded and he let go of his hands. Instead, he put his arms under Luhan's armpits and lifted him up. He carried Luhan and walked over to where the AC was so that they were directly under it. They could definitely feel the cool air now, and Luhan shivered at the sudden change in temperature, but adjusted to it just as quickly.

"Hyung, um, can you sit still for a moment while I get lube? It's gonna hurt a lot less if I use it." Sehun asked, and left Luhan to rummage through the supply closet before getting an answer. "How do you have lube in the practice room? Were you planning this or something? Sehun!" Luhan screeched, utterly surprised. Sehun chuckled, "Calm down, it's Baekhyun's. Don't you know he's not really helping Chanyeol with his vocals and dancing? They do things in here." He laughed at Luhan's widening eyes. "Dude! Are you serious? What if they did it in the spot we're at right now? No, this is so gross! I'm never gonna look at this room the same way again! Why did you tell me that Sehuuuuun." Luhan whined and complained, completely shocked at the new information that Sehun had just given him. "Luhan, even if they did do it under the AC, how are we supposed to know that? You just gotta take your chances; it's going to be the same for every part of this room. Also, we're doing the same thing so you don't really have a valid argument." Sehun looked into Luhan's eyes, trying to calm him down. It worked, and Luhan sighed and said, "Where were we? Don't tease me, Sehun."

"No promises." Sehun grinned and generously coated a finger in the slippery liquid and rubbed the outside of Luhan's entrance. Luhan gasped at the chill, but moaned when Sehun squirted more on his finger and slowly pushed into Luhan, looking into his eyes while he did it. He poured generous amounts of lube directly onto Luhan's hole as he slowly moved in and out, because he knew just how painful it could be without lube from trying it out himself. He preferred waiting Luhan squirm and moan rather than taking the time to prepare himself. When Luhan had visibly relaxed against the wall and was panting hard, not making as much noise, Sehun added a second coated finger, and the room was once again filled with pleasure filled sounds from Luhan. Sehun decided to experiment and wiggle his fingers around a little. Baekhyun had told him a while ago that Chanyeol hadn't known about the prostate and that Baekhyun had to show him the reigns, but now Sehun knew all about how good the prostate could make a guy feel, thanks to Baekhyun's advice, and he decided to try it on Luhan. It took a lot of wiggling around, which made Luhan moan even louder, but Sehun knew he had found Luhan's prostate when his fingers poked something squishier than the rest of Luhan's insides and Luhan let out a high pitched and breathy "Oh my god". Sehun added a third finger, occasionally prodding at the bundle of flesh that made Luhan jerk in pleasure, until Luhan couldn't take it and started to touch himself.

That was the final straw for Sehun. He was super turned on already, but when Luhan started stroking himself, he just couldn't wait any longer. He removed his fingers from Luhan, who whimpered in protest but kept stroking himself, and took off the rest of his clothing while watching Luhan. He covered his dick in lube and stroke himself a few times before he chuckled and said to Luhan, "Hyung, stop touching yourself and kneel on all fours for me." Luhan did what Sehun asked, and his eyes widened and he gasped as Sehun entered without warning, into him. He had been stretched well, but Sehun was so _big_. He felt tears well in his eyes and he whimpered to Sehun, "Hunnie, it hurts."

Sehun entered Luhan, halfway in one go, and felt Luhan gasp, and clench and unclench. He was about to ask Luhan how he was doing when he said in a shaky voice, "Hunnie, it hurts." "Hyung, just try to relax and—" He stifled a groan as Luhan clenched down on him again. "Clench and unclench as many times as you need, oh god. I'm gonna try moving in slowly, okay? Just tell me to stop if you need me to." After he said that, he grabbed Luhan's hips and started moving him ever so slowly, with Luhan crying out, "Wait, Sehun! Just, w-wait a little bit."

It just felt too good for Sehun, but he tried to think in Luhan's perspective. He was such a small boy, with an even smaller asshole, Sehun wasn't exactly small, and it was probably his first time too. He stopped when Luhan cried out for him to wait, and he waited patiently as Luhan panted hard, trying to regain his breath and to relax.

Luhan finally felt all the pain leave, and nervously said, "S-Sehun? I think I'm ready, b-but, can I push in instead?" Sehun's mouth was dry, Luhan was being so positive and willing, and he gladly said, "Sure, go ahead." Luhan started pushing in faster than Sehun expected, breathing hard, and clenching and unclenching, which felt like paradise for Sehun. Luhan stopped and groaned when Sehun hit his prostate, and moaned a long wanton moaned as he kept pushing in, until Sehun was buried in Luhan, to the hilt. Sehun tentatively asked, "Can I move now, hyung?" To which Luhan breathlessly answered, "Y-yeah."

Sehun eagerly started off at a slow pace, moving out almost all the way and snapping his hips, burying himself up to the hilt into Luhan again. "S-Sehun! Mm, k-keep going!" Luhan's moans never ceased, and Sehun started speeding up, snapping and rolling his hips to create a rhythm that suited both of them. Luhan's prostate was hit every time Sehun thrusted, and Luhan clenched erratically, and soon both of them were near orgasm. "S-Sehun, d-don't stop, mm!" Luhan screamed, and his moans were muffled as he covered his head in his arms on the ground, closing his eyes tightly. Sehun knew he was close, and started groaning louder as Luhan clenched harder, "H-hyung, I'm going to cum!" He screwed his eyes tightly closed and rode his orgasm out, making Luhan breathe even heavier and moan wantonly. He slowed down after he came, but kept thrusting, so that Luhan could come. He reached a hand under to grab Luhan's neglected member and started pumping up and down as he kept rolling his hips and felt himself get hard again, which doubled the pleasure for Luhan. "S-Sehun! O-oh! That f-feels g-good, mm!" Luhan was near tears, and he cried out, "F-faster, S-Sehun!" Sehun snapped his hips even faster, and felt himself reaching orgasm again. Luhan started breathing erratically and his breathing started hitching as he screamed, "D-don't stop, I-I'm cumming! S-Sehun, mm!" Sehun didn't stop stroking Luhan he slumped on the wooden floor, completely spent. Sehun only needed to thrust a few times before he took out his member and pumped himself until he came again, "Mm, h-hyung!" He sat on the ground, satisfied. He leaned back on his hands and asked Luhan, "Hyung, you were so good, how was it for you?"

He crawled over to sit beside Luhan's sleeping-like form on the floor. He lifted his hyung up by his armpits again and set him down so he was sitting leaned against the wall. He got up, wiped himself off, put on his pants again, and brought some tissues back to where Luhan was, to wipe him off and the floor. Luhan was finally started to breathe normally, and his eyes were sparkling. "Sehun, that felt really really good! You're so good at this, it was so good, mm," He put on his clothes and hugged Sehun, who helped him up. As soon as Sehun set him down on his feet, he winced and said, "That's why people say being a bottom is painful. That's gonna hurt in the morning." He playfully smacked Sehun and said, "You owe me a drink for my butt pain, let's go." He grabbed Sehun's wrist and started to head out the door. Sehun chuckled nervously and said, "Drinks are a privilege for my boyfriend though, hyung. And you forgot your bag." Luhan said, "I totally knew that. I was just about to grab it. And as for the boyfriend privilege thing, I'm yours now, so we need to go out and buy giant drinks for my butt pain now, hurry up!" Luhan let out a small giggle as Sehun's eyes widened as his hyung's boldness but he smiled and took Luhan's hand, eyes crinkling at the corners. "Alright, let's go."

 **At Exo's dorm**

All the members were gathered in the living room again, and Lay spoke up, "They've been gone awhile, and maybe should we call them now?" Suho was obviously nervous, and Baekhyun noticed. "Suho hyung, what do you think? Do you think we'll be a bother? I wonder what they're _doing_. ;) Let me call them." Suho almost shouted, "No! It's okay, I'll call Hunnie!" He quickly ran out of the living room to make the call. "Hullo?" Sehun said in his low monotone voice. "S-Sehun, it's Suho hyung. Um, what's going on and where are you guys?" Just then, Baekhyun came in with the rest of the group, saying, "We want to hear too! ;)" Suho reluctantly put Sehun on speakerphone, hoping he didn't say anything _weird_. "—and now we're outside somewhere. We got drinks and we're just gonna walk around a bit before going home or else everyone will steal our drinks, especially Kyungsoo hyung and Baekhyun hyung. Don't tell them we got drinks and don't tell them I said that okay? I mean, I don't care, but, whatever, fuck it. Yeah, that's about it, hyung!" Suho sighed in relief, Sehun and Luhan's secret hadn't been told to the members. Sehun was about to say something else but stopped when he heard Baekhyun and D.O's complains and Suho apologizing. He chuckled and yelled, "Bye hyung, see you soon!" before hanging up. "NOOOO" Baekhyun and D.O screamed simultaneously and Xiumin smirked and whispered something to Chanyeol that made him blush. Chanyeol tried to whisper back to Xiumin, "H-hyung, do you really think they did it? B-but in the practice room where Baekhyun and I—" Xiumin nodded with a wink, and was the first one to leave the room, leaving Chanyeol stunned among the loud screaming or laughing members.

 **So I just kind of ended with Xiumin and Chanyeol, I don't even know, it just kind of happened, okay? I might write a little tidbit on Baekyeol, or something, idk for sure yet! I just finished this two-shot because I promised I would, but I don't think I'll be posting for a while after that, usually I try to update at least one of my stories once a week ish, sometimes 10 ish days, but since exams are coming up, I probably won't post again until July! Bear with me please :3 Hope yall liked this, it was enjoyable to write and satisfying to finish! Check out my other fic about Beast, and stay posted for more boy groups fics! :)**


End file.
